Application servers generally provide a managed environment within which software applications can be deployed and run. Cloud-based environments allow applications to run within and take advantage of the distributed resources provided by a cloud. Such environments can support large numbers of users or tenants, which can lead to redundancy in code when multiple tenants utilize the same applications.